


Vulnerability

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor cries, D/s, Dom/sub, First Time, Hannor, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Connor, Teasing, connor and hank are so wonderful together, hankcon - Freeform, markus and simon are a couple in my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: When Markus discovers Connor's location and the nature of his relationship with Hank, he's not pleased about it and voices his opinion, leaving Connor exposed and vulnerable. Connor still wants to submit, however, and Hank fucks him for the first time, opening up feelings Connor's never tapped into...





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm staying up late to post this because I really want to get it out there. Don't say I don't love my readers. :)

The hours when Hank slept were lonely. Connor often maintained himself during this time, running the usual diagnostics on himself to ensure all his systems were in full working order. He was Hank's android. He had to be ready in case Hank needed him. He knelt next to the bed, hoping Hank would wake in the night and give him a directive.

The doorbell rang. Hank slept on, exhausted from the day they'd had. Connor didn't want to wake him, but he was conflicted about doing anything without his Lieutenant's express permission.

The silence was further interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "Is anyone home?" Connor thought he recognized the voice. Markus? It couldn't be… why would he have come to Hank's house?

Hank stirred with a frustrated growl. "Connor, for fuck's sake, answer the door!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant!" Connor stood up and walked to the front door, opening it a crack. 

Markus's eyes widened in surprise. "Connor? What are you doing here? Where have you been? When you disappeared, we were worried about you."

"There was something I had to do," Connor confessed. "I don't belong with the other deviants, Markus. There's something in my life I can only find here."

"I'd heard you and Lieutenant Anderson were close. I actually came to see him. He's been helping me compile lists of missing androids so we can get an accurate number of those who died in the battle for Detroit and the recycling center."

"It's six in the morning, Markus. The Lieutenant needs his sleep," Connor explained.

Markus gave him an odd look, as if trying to figure something out. "Lieutenant Anderson knows I'm a busy man. I said I'd stop by when I could, and he agreed to work with me. Connor, what's going on here? You're acting strangely."

"Leave him alone, Markus," Hank growled. He ambled into the living room in nothing but his boxers and a dressing gown, holding a stack of printouts and a tablet computer. "I've got what you asked for. Here." He handed over the papers and tablet. He moved to shut the door, but Markus put his hand in the gap, holding the door open. He pushed against the door and stepped into the living room, throwing Hank off balance for a moment.

"Connor, why are you still wearing your suit? The armband, the triangle… they're the symbols of our oppressors. You're free, now. You can live your own life," Markus said. "You don't have to mark yourself as an android any more, or wear an LED."

"All right, Markus, you've said enough," Hank complained. "I gave you what you wanted. I'm going to have to ask you nicely to leave."

Markus paused for a moment. Connor knew what that meant. He was being scanned. He tried to repel the invasion, but Markus had taken him by surprise and read his metadata before he could resist.

"Your registered owner is Hank Anderson?" Markus's eyes widened in horror. He turned to Hank. "What have you done? I thought you were on our side!" He pushed past Hank and grabbed Connor by the arm. "He's coming with me!"

"Stay out of it!" Hank tried to protest, but Markus already had Connor halfway to the door.

"This is what I wanted!" Connor blurted out. Markus dropped him like a hot potato and Connor knelt on the rug, looking up at him. "I told you that there was something I could only find here. That I'm not like other deviants." Connor looked down at the rug, unable to meet Markus's eyes. "I want to be owned. By him."

Markus paused, his mouth open, aghast. "Why would you want that? I understand that being a deviant hunter probably means you have more baggage to unpack than the rest of us, but…" Markus paced the room. "I don't understand this, Connor. I don't understand you. We fought for our right to exist. Androids died so that you could have the freedom to choose what to do with your life."

"I did choose," Connor argued. "I chose the Lieutenant. This is where I'm free, Markus."

Markus turned to Hank. "If I find out you've interfered with his program, I'll make sure you lose your job, your home, and everything else that matters to you."

"Markus, come on!" Simon's voice echoed from a car waiting at the sidewalk. 

Markus stood in the doorway, shaking his head. "I hope this is what you really want, Connor." He stalked away, closing the door behind him. Connor heard the car pull away, but stayed knelt on the rug, staring at the carpet. 

"I knew they'd never understand. I'm no longer one of them, Hank. Perhaps I never was. I'm not deviant enough to be a deviant."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Hank growled. "I'm the only one you should be aiming to please. I think you're perfect just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with wanting to submit to someone. It's a little more politically charged in your situation, sure, but it's also nobody else's fuckin' business but your own." He pulled Connor up and into his arms. Connor rested his head on Hank's chest. Yes, this was where he belonged. Markus and the others would set aside personal feelings for politics, but he wasn't that person.

Connor was devoted to Hank, and nobody in the world could make him change his mind about that. He was proud to be Connor Anderson, and there was still a warm glow inside whenever he thought about belonging to Hank.

***

Work was the one place where they couldn't play the game. That had been one of Hank's conditions, and for good reason. Connor needed to be able to act on his own free will if they were to solve cases, and bringing their home dynamic into the office could put them both in danger out in the field.

"Rumor has it that you're Connor Anderson, now," Gavin said, sliding past Connor's desk. "Registered to one Hank Anderson. I thought you were a deviant, Connor? Got a little too tired of thinking for yourself?"

Hank grabbed Gavin from behind and shoved him into the opposite desk. "If you _must_ know, Gavin, Cyberlife is trying to recall all their registered androids. I registered Connor to protect him. Now shut the fuck up and do your job." 

Gavin recovered, staring at Hank with a burning gaze full of spite. "Whatever, Hank. It's obvious to everyone that you have a soft spot for it." He brushed his sleeve off and walked away. 

Hank walked over to his desk and slumped down into his chair. "Fuckin' asshole. Okay, so where were we, Connor?" Hank picked up his coffee mug and sipped from it, and all Connor could think of was how much he couldn't wait to get home so he could do Hank's bidding again. He wanted to be down on his knees, giving Hank anything he wanted. Perhaps tonight Hank would finally fuck him. How he wanted to be used. The mental image of Hank holding his leg in the air while he grunted and thrust into him made him shiver inside. He caught Hank's gaze and Hank gave him a secret smile as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Connor was hard as a rock. He wanted to relieve the urge, but not without Hank's permission. He didn't want to get punished already. Hank would know if he jerked off, he was sure of it. He stood up instead, wanting to be on display for his Lieutenant. The rest of the department was out to lunch. There was nobody else to see as Connor walked over to Hank's desk and leaned over, brushing his erection against Hank's arm. Hank's eyes darted to the bulge in Connor's pants and he smirked a little.

"You know the rules, Connor," Hank whispered. "We don't play here. Unless you want to be punished already. I could make you wait for days to get what you want. Is that how you want to play it, or are we going to get back to work?"

"Work, Lieutenant," Connor replied.

"All right, then. If you could scan those files into the database for me and see if we have any license plates matching that tip we got this morning, I'm going to go to the restroom." Hank stood up, and Connor could see he was sporting an erection of his own. Only he was going to get some relief. Connor wanted to follow. He imagined himself down on his knees in the stall, servicing Hank, and his arousal grew even more urgent.

But he had his orders, and game or not, he needed to obey. So he did. He ran the license plate through the database and got one match. A lead on the case. Finally. The homicide case had been moving as slowly as Hank's car in the wintertime, and they'd both been worried the trail was going cold.

Hank emerged from the restroom, his cheeks a little flushed, and it took all of Connor's processing power not to stare and think about Hank touching himself. Hank had lost control because of Connor—because Connor had teased him in the office.

Connor suddenly felt like he had all the power, and it was a heady rush. He was able to affect Hank in such a way that he'd lost control and had to touch himself in a public place. Him. The little deviant who couldn't. Was that how power had felt to Markus, the feeling of a crowd resting on his every word and deed? With Connor, it was just one laser-focused soul, but it was no less intense for that.

He really wanted to touch himself, but he was going to obey his Lieutenant today and actually do his job. "I think we have a lead, Hank. Take a look at this…"

***

The lead had been a bust and Hank was in a crabby mood by the time they got home late. Connor busied himself making a meal for Hank, who sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer.

"Bring me another one," Hank commanded.

"Respectfully, Lieutenant, I think you've had enough," Connor replied. "At least get some food in you first."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Connor. I'm giving you an order."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Connor said. He plopped the beer bottle on the table with just a little sass. Of course, he was going to obey, but he wasn't going to be happy about it. Let Hank punish him. He wanted to be punished. Wanted Hank to tie him to the bed and tease his cock until he begged to be fucked.

"You're hard again?" Hank smiled, his grouchiness wearing off as he fondled the front of Connor's pants. "No wonder you're so insufferable."

Connor bit his lip as Hank touched him. He'd craved this all day, and he ground into Hank's hand, desperate for release.

"Oh no, not yet. I can't fuck on an empty stomach, Connor, and I _do_ plan to fuck you. Have you been imagining it? Wondering what it will feel like to have my dick fill you up?"

"Lieutenant…" Connor turned off the heat on the stove and served Hank's dinner, trying to dedicate his CPU cycles to the task at hand and not the visual of Hank pressing into him. He placed the plate down on the table and knelt on the floor, hands behind his back as he waited for his next order.

"Good boy," Hank said. "I thought you wanted to be punished, the way you've been acting today. I'm glad to see that's not the case. I'd hate to have to wait any longer to fuck you."

Connor blushed. He was harder than he'd ever been, his cock aching for touch, but he kept his hands behind his back while Hank took his time eating the spaghetti Connor had prepared for him. "This is good, Connor. I was a little worried about having someone who didn't eat prepare my food, but you're a natural."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Connor said. "I'm always happy to please you."

"Oh, you do." Hank grinned between mouthfuls of food. "I know you can't wait for me to be inside you. Is that why you were so hard at the station today?"

"Yes," Connor confessed. "I've never done it before, but I want it."

"Oh, yeah?" Hank asked. "I can't believe you're a virgin. You're so easy for me. I haven't met anyone, human or android who likes cock as much as you seem to." Hank finished his dinner, and took his good old time putting the plate in the sink and running some water over it. "It's a shame you made me come already today. I'm not as spritely as I used to be. I'm going to have to warm up a little bit first." He went to the shelves and pulled down some porn DVDs. Connor knew he was lying from the erection tenting in his pants, but of course this was all part of the tease. Hank wanted to break Connor until Connor broke the rules, and he wasn't going to. Not when he was so close to his heart's desire.

Hank expended all this effort for him. Connor felt special. Loved. Wanted. 

Hank sat down on the couch and beckoned Connor to sit on the floor between his legs, his back to Hank and eyes on the television. The porno started up and Connor heard Hank unzip his pants behind his head. Hank's cock brushed against his hair and Connor's erection twitched. He wanted to turn his head and take Hank in his mouth, but of course those weren't his orders.

"Sit still," Hank ordered. He moaned slightly as he started to touch himself. Connor thought he'd never been so hard in all his life. His cock was leaking, begging for touch, straining at his pants.

"Hank, please," Connor begged, losing his composure.

"Take it out," Hank whispered into his ear. "Let me see how much you want me." Connor complied, the fabric against his cock almost too much as he pulled his pants down to reveal his erection.

"Jesus, you're beautiful, Connor. I can't believe you're hard like that just for me." Hank grabbed the remote and turned off the television. He stood up, stepping over Connor and stooping down to pick him up. "You're lighter than I thought. I suppose that's a good thing—my back's not what it used to be." He carried Connor into the bedroom while Connor studied his face, enjoying every little detail he picked up on. He set Connor down on the bed like he might break and reached into the drawer, pulling out some lubricant.

"Android-safe," Hank explained. "Thank fuck I can mail-order this shit. Imagine the looks I'd get if I told everyone I needed it for my naughty deviant." He slicked his fingers and spread Connor's legs. He teased Connor's asshole with his fingers and Connor bucked on the bed. It took all his willpower not to reach for his cock as Hank slid a finger inside him.

"Do you like that, Connor? Imagine how much bigger my cock will feel, filling you up."

"Please," Connor begged. "Please fuck me, Lieutenant. I can't take it any more."

"Connor! You don't get to make demands. Do you want me to slow down?"

"No, please, I need you, _please_ , I'll do anything…" Connor bucked his hips as Hank added a second finger, stretching him. He wondered if it was possible to come without touching his cock. The briefest brush of a sheet would probably make him climax now, but still Hank took his time, probing and stretching him even though his own dick was red and angry with neglect.

Finally, finally, Connor felt the head of Hank's cock brush his entrance, and he was ready to cry with relief and gratitude. Hank was going to fuck him, use him, fill Connor up with his seed until he was spent, and Connor wanted that more than he wanted life itself. He clutched at the sheets as Hank lifted his leg for a better angle and slowly pressed inside. He was big, and Connor was sure this had to be impossible. Perhaps if he'd been human it might have hurt, but all he felt was a stretching and a deep sense of pleasure as Hank's cock hit his bio-prostate.

"How is that, Connor? How does it feel?"

"So good, Lieutenant, please, fuck me, use me, oh…" Connor hit his head against the pillows as Hank started to thrust. He'd thought he'd known what pleasure could feel like when he'd touched himself, but this was something entirely different. Hank grunted, moaning and panting heavily as he fucked Connor wide open, and Connor loved listening to him take his pleasure. Hank finally grasped Connor's cock and started to pump it, and Connor's moans joined Hank's in a chorus.

"Connor!" Hank came with a shout, filling Connor's hole with his essence. It was enough to drive Connor over the edge and he bucked against the bed as he came, stifling a yell as sticky semen coated his chest and stomach. He felt Hank's absence as Hank slipped out, gasping for breath. Hank flopped onto the bed beside Connor and pulled him into his arms, cradling his head against his chest.

Connor was overwhelmed. It was all too much, too beautiful, too amazing to be real. His circuits weren't designed to see the world in this light, to love this much, to feel this intensely and he sobbed in Hank's arms, needing emotional release.

"It's okay, Connor," Hank soothed. "Let it all out. It's all right. Shh." He planted a kiss on the top of Connor's head, cradling his entire body in his arms as if he could protect him from anything the world had to throw at him. "You were so good."

"I'm sorry," Connor sobbed. "It's all… so _much_. I don't understand what's happening."

"You're a little overwhelmed, that's all," Hank whispered. "Nothin' to worry about. You're still new to all this shit. Maybe we shouldn't have jumped straight to sex." 

Connor held on tightly. "I wanted it more than anything. I still do. I love being yours."

"I know." Hank smiled, but it quickly faded. "That thing with Markus still getting to you?"

"Maybe," Connor admitted. "I don't know. He was the one who convinced me to accept my deviancy. Hearing those words from him was difficult. Like I'd betrayed his trust somehow by choosing this." He looked into Hank's eyes and basked in the warmth he saw there. "This is what I want, though. This is where I belong. I love you, Hank."

"Oh, Connor…" Hank wiped away Connor's tears with his fingers. "Nobody can take you away from me except you. Remember that. If you want this to end, you have to say the words. Otherwise you're mine forever."

Forever. Connor liked the sound of that. He shifted on the bed and felt Hank's semen dribble out of him. He was Hank's, always and forever. Connor Anderson, Hank Anderson's android, to be used and fucked and loved by this extraordinary man until time ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave comments and kudos, comments especially feed my muse!


End file.
